I'm Not The Only One
by camelmills
Summary: Everything seemed to change when Regina Mills crosses paths with Emma Swan. Her life gets turned upside down torn between what she has longed for deep in her heart versus what is stable and safe for her to go back to.


Author's Note: First fanfic yes. I apologize for this length u had no idea when I was writing that it would be this short! Warning ahead that yes Regina and Robin are "married" but you don't have to worry about the forest guy he's not going to last long I promise you! Enjoy this chapter!

Regina sighed strongly as she put her phone down. Once again her "husband" called her informing that he would be home early in the morning around 1 am, not to wait for him. The woman just brushed it off, she had put up for this before they were married she can continue to do it for longer. She can keep pulling through with her husband because she _loves_ him.

Walking over to the cabinet Regina grabbed a wine bottle of red and her wine glass, filled it up to the rim then took a sip leaving the wine glass half empty. Drown the thoughts in her head. Drown them with the wine like usual. _No one needs to know._

"Mom?" Regina heard the sound of her son's voice echo. Although she didn't move, didn't look up to meet his eyes because Henry would know the sadness she's feeling within herself.

"Henry! I was just about to call you down! Dinner's ready!" She tried to hide the tone of her voice which will reveal everything.

"Where's Robin?" Henry ignored the dinner comment to ask his question. He isn't stupid this happens almost everyday, frankly he's tired of his _'father's'_ shit. His mother doesn't deserve this, Regina deserves so much more than him.

"Your father won't be coming home until later tonight dear. The firm told him to stay."

"Don't you have a say?! You're his wife, you should've told him to come home! I'm not surprised with this news nonetheless."

"Henry please not tonight. It's been a long day."

That is a well known fact, Regina might not be a hotshot well known lawyer like her husband but she has built a name for herself. The Mills name is well known around Boston according to the newspapers and magazines around the city. Her family has built a world dominating trading corporation allowing her to be equally wealthy and successful like Robin.

"You deserve better than some lawyer. Much better." Regina just shakes her head whenever her son would say these words or a variation of them.

"Henry you're just a teenager you don't know what you're talking about."

"I might just be a teenager but anyone can see how unhappy and miserable you are. Just open your eyes mom! Look around! This isn't some game where you have to pretend, this is your life, our life. You can change the outcome!"

"I _love_ him."

"But that doesn't mean he loves you too."

Henry remained looking at his mother right on the eye. Regina knows those words are true or might be true. She just refuses to believe them. Refuses to acknowledge them. Repeats that she loves Robin hoping one day those words will be one hundred percent true, that she'll wake up believing the words she says. But as she closes her eyes night after night what she felt for Robin before will never come back.

"When you're finished eating leave the lasagna on the table for your father." The woman ignored her son's statement before, leaving the hurtful tone of the past conversation.

"He's not my dad."

"Look Henry at least he's been trying. Robin is doing all that he can for you, for me, for this family." Regina tries to back we husband up when she knows that Henry has never liked Robin fully.

"Then how come he refuses to sign my adoption papers. He hardly comes home in weekdays. Hardly acknowledges that I'm in his life, doesn't know how lucky he is that your his wife?! Don't blame his job. It can be his job on the surface but is it really that at the end of the day?"

 _ **StoryBrooke, Maine**_

"We need the best lawyer we can get for this lawsuit Sheriff Swan. We can't afford for our biggest tourist attraction to get shut down and demolished! That's our biggest expense!" The mayor yelled at the blonde.

"I've got this all handled Gold. Don't worry we will win this." Emma fixed her red leather jacket. "Robin Locksley best lawyer in Boston hasn't lost one single case." She turned her laptop to his face.

"I sure hope you are right about this lawyer. I don't care how much money we just can't lose the mines." Mayor Gold walked away as Emma just leaned back in her chair.

A small town like StoryBrooke doesn't have many events. But when a lawsuit got filed against their biggest tourist attraction, the mines. Everyone in this town needs and wants to fight back especially the twin sheriff Emma Swan. Looking up at the screen she began to dial the phone number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice appeared on the other line.

"Hello, is Robin Locksley there?"

"Not at this moment. Who is this?"

" _Emma_ Swan, the town sheriff of StoryBrooke Maine. Our town needs him immediately. Now who may I ask are you?"

" _Regina_ Mills. His _wife_."


End file.
